Captive
by renandli
Summary: Dean Thomas suffering the abuse of Bellatrix and Lucius when he was captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. MA, rape, abuse, bad language, captivity, extreme shadenfreunde. not for people under 18, not for people over 18. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.
1. Chapter 1

"4997, 4998, 4999, 5000."

Dean Thomas switched legs, moving to his left so he could shake out the right. He brought his knee toward his chest to stretch his muscles, then pushed his leg back as far as it could go. He repeated these motions until he felt looser and his knee stopped cracking. Then began the count for his left leg, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." It had been three days, at best guess, since one of his captors had allowed him to lower his hands below his head.

This ritual did two things for him. First, it helped him make sure that time was passing while he remained trapped in the basement of Malfoy Manor. Second, he always had a rested leg to stand on so he wouldn't fall over again. With his wrists shackled to the ceiling he didn't want to dislocate his shoulders if, when, his legs gave out, he needed his legs to last. He was too heavy to only hang from the chains, hence the shoulder injury.

He couldn't do anything to ease the pain in his hands, having them over his head left them lifeless and gray.

It had taken hours of hanging by crippled. numb arms, screaming until he lost his voice, before someone came to snap his joints back together. The Deatheaters forgot to feed him for a few days as punishment for causing a ruckus. He was left alone in the dank, dark room the jingle of his chains the only company. He would learn to appreciate the solitude.

His counting was interrupted when Dean heard a new sound. Panic kicked in as he tried to name the noise of a door being unlocked.

A tall man with platinum blonde hair strode into the room, the ferrety look on his face made Dean sure that this must be Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Prancing in behind the man came a familiar face from wanted posters over the last few years, Bellatrix Lestrange. Knowing that the arrival of two top Deatheaters could mean nothing but trouble and pain, the prisoner shuffled his body so that his weight fully rested on his legs. He tried to look confident and relaxed, put on a brave face.

Bellatrix got into that face, "Mmmmm, the little boy thinks he's going to fight. That is adorable, isn't it Lucius?" His exhausted body began to shake as Bellatrix sniffed the air around his head. She looked into his eyes, noted the panic. In slow motion, Dean watched as the pink tip of her tongue emerged from her artificially red lips. Her mouth latched on to his, the tip wiggling between his lips before exploring his clenched teeth. "Tsk, Tsk. Someone hasn't been brushing." Bellatrix let loose a maniacal laugh and turned to Lucius, the laughed died as she snapped, "Clean him!"

Lucius traded places with Bella, pointing his wand at Dean's body the man muttered, "Scourify!" Dean felt the layers of stink and filth disappear, he had occasionally been cleaned like this in the past few weeks but had not had a proper shower since leaving home to go on the run. If he wasn't so terrified he would almost feel grateful. Lucius made a good job of cleaning the boy up then stepped back to gaze at him. "All bright and shiny and new again."

Bella came up behind the shackled boy, pressing the side of a small knife against his throat. The bone handled knife caught the collar of his t-shirt, cutting into the fabric. She bit his earlobe, causing Dean to cut himself on the knife as he reacted to the surprise. "So jumpy. We're just interested to see what is under these Muggle clothes, see if your filthy Mudblood body can compare with a pure blood." Bella purred into Dean's ear as the knife ripped through the rest of his shirt. "Luca, clean up the blood."

Expecting another spell to close the wound, Dean recoiled as Lucius licked at the gash, lapping the blood off, digging his tongue into the wound and biting the surrounding skin.

Bella rubbed her chest as she watched Lucius gnaw on the boy. She began panting as her hand slipped under her corset to molest her skin, "So hungry Luca? Lets get you something better to eat. And some background music I think."

A/N No, for reals, you probably should stop reading here. Next chapter includes rape and abuse and nasty bits and ewwww. And screaming lots of screaming. I am putting out the warning sign, please turn back if under 18.


	2. Chapter 2

Viciously, Bella punched Dean's shoulder. Already tender, the shoulder separated, causing the boy to scream in agony and his captors to laugh. Bella's knife slit through his jeans and boxers like they were nothing. The stiff fabric had been the last protection between him and the Deatheaters, now there was nothing to keep them away.

Lucius dragged his tongue down the chained boy's body, twirling roughly against a dark brown nipple as his hands added strain to the boy's over taxed joints. Bella scraped her knife down Dean's spine he could feel the skin flay, just another layer of pain as Lucius bit into his other nipple.

Lucius followed the happy trail down Dean's abdomen, his broad tongue curled around the boy's treasonous shaft as the muscle reacted to the treatment. Lucius took him into his mouth, working up and down, noisily slurping at a frantic pace. Pulling back, Lucius released the boy with a loud pop. Grasping the base, the blonde concentrated on the purple head, pumping as the tip bounced on his tongue.

Lucius continued pumping until the first squirt of spunk landed on his chin, "Looks like the filthy mudblood is enjoying himself, Bella." Bellatrix kneeled down to pull Lucius' face over, she licked the spunk off his chin before they entwined their tongues in a deep, sloppy kiss. As they broke apart, both wore smeared red lipstick on their mouths. Lucius got to his feet, Dean had slipped off his own while the pain and pleasure filled his body. The man gripped Dean's junk confidently in one hand, with a swift motion he picked the boy up so his feet couldn't reach the floor. Hanging in the air, Dean's shoulder was popped back into place.

Dean gasped as the pain lessened and the sensation of a warm hand on his balls broke through. Lucius rubbed his thumb in circles over the tender skin, supporting the teen's weight. Tears came unbidden to Dean as he unloaded a violent stream of jizz, Bella caught some with her hand and licked her fingers clean. "The mudblood can't even control himself, he loves being treated like this. Lets see how much you enjoy this." Lucius released the boy. Dropping again, Dean finally blacked out.

"Oh no you don't." Bellatrix cooed into Dean's ear as he rose out of the darkness. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen again." A wave of alertness washed over Dean, the pain became more pronounced, colors sharper, sounds louder. His legs stronger, Dean was able to support his weight again, talking the pressure off his upper body. "While I'm at it...engorgio!" Dean's cock grew longer and wider, throbbing as it hardened. "The beautiful thing about my spell, I can make you cum all I want and you'll never get soft." Bellatrix gave Dean a crazy-eyed look as she stretched her mouth around his improved dick.

"Delicious, isn't he?" Lucius stepped out of his robe to unveil a very fit form, large biceps and strong thighs. He sported a natural meat monster between his legs, he tugged himself to half-mast as he watched Bellatrix repeat his own performance on the teen. Lucius took his place behind Bellatrix, separating a handful of frizzy curls, he used her hair to fist himself harder. Moaning as he released, Dean could see the white ooze flow down her neck and between Bellatrix's breasts.

Falling to his knees, Lucius nibbled at the woman's neck, licking up his own sperm. His large hand found its way into her corset, reddening her breasts as he groped forcibly. His other hand rested on the back of Bellatrix's head, guiding her to take the large cock further inside. She would never be able to take the entirety but she used her hands so Dean's entire shaft was engaged.

Leaving the woman's side, Lucius crawled behind Dean to cup his ass with his hands. The teen's crack was being explored with curious fingers, causing Dean to thrust forward, Bellatrix gagged and fell off balance.

Anger flashed across her face as she removed her dress. The black satin had been tight but the corset below was tighter, her waist was an unnatural 14 inches. The corset attached to thigh high ripped fishnets and exposed her preference of no panties. Being a seventeen year old, his body rebelled against the disgust his mind felt.

Dean snapped his eyes up to the ceiling as Lucius pressed a finger into his asshole, pushing all the way to his palm. Lucius bit into his ass meat, moaning into the skin as he rubbed against the teen's hole. Bellatrix gripped Dean again, twisting his enlarged cock in a tight fist. Being wedged between the two adults, touched in ways he had never experienced, made the teen dizzy. He prayed that he would blackout again.

Between Bellatrix's experienced hand and the stimulation from Lucius, Dean let loose again. Glancing down he watched as Bellatrix covered herself in his juices. She rubbed the fluid on her tits, scooping pools up into her mouth. She lowered herself to the floor, playing with the folds between her legs. "Luca! Come!" At her order, Lucius removed his finger and swooped down to join her on the floor. He licked the sticky residue from her chest as his fingers unhooked the front of her corset.

As the garment popped open, Dean couldn't take his eyes from her mutilated body. He could see where her ribs had caved in to give her the shape she craved. Red welts marred her translucent skin from the metal stays compressing her body day and night. Lucius sat back on his heels drinking in the sight of Bellatrix exploring her skin's freedom, "I think we need some more music, Luca. It puts me in the mood." Her fingers slipped inside her body as the fresh scream broke out when Lucius punched Dean between his erect cock and his balls.

Dean slumped forward as he legs gave out, Lucius fisted the boy again, gathering an easy handful of cum which he rubbed on his own cock before pulling Bellatrix's legs over his thighs. Her back scraped over the uneven floorboards as Lucius rammed into her. Bellatrix's tits flopping around as she was pounded, an animalistic growl drowning out Dean's screams. She scratched down her chest adding more wounds to her torso, her long nails dug into her clit, stabbing at the sensitive skin until she bled.

Lucius pulled at her hair, clumps ripped out as he came closer to the edge. He slapped an open hand against her clit causing her to howl as he filled her straining pussy.

Still inside her, Lucius rolled to his back reaching up to knead her breasts as she slammed down on his cock. Bellatrix sunk her nails into Lucius' pecs, a red stain spreading over his chest, the blood driving her sexual frenzy. As she worked his engorged muscle she felt her skin ripping, the pain enhancing the pleasure of fucking her sister's husband.

As her climax neared, Lucius placed her hands around his throat. The powerful man enjoyed the feel a psychopath squeezing the oxygen out of his lungs. As Bellatrix's hands tightened around his thick neck, she slowed her ride enjoying each contraction as her muscles clamped around the man. His face was a violent shade of purple before she let out a gutteral cry, a flood erupting between her thighs. Pulling herself off the spent man, she took his softened member in her mouth, drinking in the taste of pureblood mixture.

Dean watched as Bellatrix rubbed her face against Lucius' crotch, soaking up the expelled liquids with her hair. Dean accidentally caught the crazy bitch's eye, she held his gaze as she licked at the length of spent cock and rolled his balls in her hand.

Bellatrix got unsteadily to her feet, carefully balancing in stilettos. Her skin was red and raw, especially her breasts and pussy, she stood there as a wraith of her younger beauty.

"I suppose you wish that was you, mudblood." She slurred out the words, drunk on sexual euphoria. "Filthy, stinking, impure. You get fucked, you don't get to fuck!" Her breasts swung as her anger mounted.

Lucius stood up, when Bellatrix got truly angry it was best to be on your feet. Bellatrix noticed the movement, went over to the man to pull him into an obscene kiss, loud, wet and deep. "You know what I want, Luca." She ran her hands from his shoulders and down to cup his ass. Spanking him, she went to collect her wand.

With a wave, Dean's chains lowered giving him some slack. Before he knew what was happening, Lucius grabbed Dean's wobbly legs and wrapped them around his waist. The teen tried to kick out as Lucius entered him but he was too weak. Without preparation his ass burned with the friction of the pounding.  
Dean screwed his face up as he tried to hold back a yowl of pain. The boy came as Lucius punched the sweet spot over and over again. The yowl finally escaped as something smacked into his abused dick. Forcing his eyes open, Dean saw Bellatrix standing near with Lucius' serpent-headed walking stick ready to strike again.

As Lucius pounded his prostate, Bellatrix waited until the teen began leaking precum again then whacked the vertical muscle hard enough to bend it against his stomach. Yelping, already in constant pain, Dean sobbed as his shoulder ripped again. Bellatrix laughed like a lunatic while the man sped up his thrusts. Lucius filled Dean's hole with milky cum then let the teen slide off his dick. Dean's feet slapped hard against the floor, jolting his aching body.

Dean was held up on a diagonal, too tired and shell-shocked to regain his feet. He heard the two don their clothes again, preparing to go back to the upper levels of the mansion. A metallic clank was the only warning he received before he dropped fully to the floor, his chains lengthening enough for him to lay down. The door slammed shut, locking in the urgent screams as blood returned to his hands for the first time in days.


End file.
